


The Stars Align

by b_kenobi



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_kenobi/pseuds/b_kenobi
Summary: Jade Elizabeth Mattin and Obi Wan are childhood friends. They grew up and went to the temple together. Now, they are Jedi Knights and military generals. What will happen when the force brings them together?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Jade’s POV:

It's quiet in the meadow today, the children must be meditating in the temple. As I walked over the hill, I saw my best friend Obi Wan Kenobi sitting in the field of flowers. I could tell from his energy and his pose, he was feeling something. He doesn't often show emotion nor does he ever stay in the garden alone, so I knew something had to go wrong on that mission to Tattooine. The day he left he was upset. They had been on Mandalore for months before coming home for 2 days. After those brief 2 days, they went to Tatooine for another mission. He hated going from mission to mission. This mission, however, only lasted 4 months which I was curious as to why he was back so early and why he didn't send me a hologram to come meet him. On average, he's been gone for close to a year. As questions formed in my head, I walked toward him. Obi Wan looked up with tears in his eyes. He got up and wrapped his arms around me. As he buried his head in my neck and took a deep breath, I played with his Padawan braid. I missed his hugs and how safe they made me feel. His hugs were different when he was sad. They were tighter and longer.  
"Obi, when did you get back?" I asked, taking in his hug. At the sound of my voice, his breath got shaky and his lips let out a little sob. I pulled from the hug and sat us down on the grass gently. His sobs continued as my mind raced of a million different things that could’ve happened.  
"Obi, what happened?" My voice was soft. I hadn't seen him like this in a long time. His sobs got louder and he put his head on my shoulder. As I held him, he cried into my shirt. I stroked his hair and let him break. I knew he needed to let out some of his own emotion before telling me.   
"He's gone. J he's gone" he said. His voice was broken and shaky. I was confused as to who he meant. I remembered last week during training I felt death in the force, but didn't question it. It must have been someone close if I felt it though.  
"Who's gone Obi?" I wiped his tears to look in his eyes. His eyes held pain. My heart ached at the thought of something Qui Gon. Qui is a family friend and he hadn't contacted me in over a week. Qui and Obi were the only family I had that was not a power lord.  
"Last week, on our mission, Qui Gon encountered Sith Darth Maul. They were fighting and when I came in, Maul stabbed him. Jade I'm so sorry." My heart shattered as his rushed words fell from his mouth. As much as I wanted to, I didn't cry. I had to be strong. After a few minutes, his crying had stopped and he looked at me. He laid in the grass and pulled me to his chest. Something I had missed.  
His heartbeat was unlike any other. It was always calm and sleep inducing. His shirts were always soft, and his chest was like a perfect pillow. Not too hard but not too soft. His breathing was slow and steady. His breath sounds were like a cool summer wind, and I was a tree. His hands were rough with calluses and yet they felt like soothing lotion on my skin. His lips were beautiful. They were full and a shade of pink that you'd find in a pastel sunrise. His stubble marking how much he'd changed when he was gone. His eyes were like oceans. If you didn't swim, you'd drown. Sometimes, I let myself drown. His eyes tell stories like no other. Tales of adventure and fantasies of love. Stories of old and new. Legends and history. The Jedi younglings enjoy his stories. His hair was perfect. Always soft, never rough. Easy to mess with. That was unlike his mind. He is intelligent, always 5 steps ahead of the enemy. He was sharp and not phased easily. If anyone deserves to be a master, it's him.  
"Obi," I paused "does this mean that you're a master now". I sighed. If only he knew how much it hurt to see him like this. If only he knew there could be more.  
"I finish training with Yoda and then I am taking in my own Padawan. His name is Anakin. Dad, I mean, Qui thinks he's the chosen one. The one that will save us." His voice was sad. Obi Wan looked to Qui Gon as more than just a Jedi master, Qui was like his dad. I felt for him, he's my best friend.  
"J, why are you acting so strong? You were close to-"  
"I don't wanna talk about it right now obi. Right now I just wanna enjoy this. I missed you." I said but I won't deny the fact that I almost broke. As I got comfortable on his chest, I could feel his breath hitch and his chest tighten. I could tell his emotion changed when I got comfortable. Greif always made him tough. He could go from loving to strict really quick.   
"The Jedi Code says you shouldn't get too attached. You should know that by now." He said, his voice bitter. He never acted like this before when I told him that I missed him. He usually said it back. I knew it was the grief talking but I was still hurt.   
"Okay if this is about what happened on Alderaan-"  
"No I'm just saying that you of all people need to learn how to not attach. Don't think too much of it Jade." He said as he played with my hair. We don't fight often, but when we do, it doesn't end well. I wasn’t attached to him. I was worried for him because Tatooine was not safe and he hardly called me.  
"I don't attach easily, Kenobi. I'm not attached. I was worried about you. You were gone for 4 months and I was here without you. You're the only family I have," pausing, I got up, "but don't think for one second that I can't live without you, because I can." I walked away. I was at my limit. I had to leave. If I didn't, I would've snapped. I started walking to the library. The library is where I find my peace. He followed but I didn't pay attention. I needed space and time to think. After about 2 mins, he stopped following me. He's not the only one who grew while we were apart. Dooku wasn’t easy on my training and I had learned how to block off emotions.  
I reached the library only to see a lot of people. I sighed and walked to my quarters. My phone was going crazy. Probably Obi Wan but honestly, I honestly didn't want to care. I needed some time. I had been training for days at no end and with work right after training most days, I was worn out. Today was my only day of free time for a while. I should spend it with Obi Wan, but obviously he was not in the mood. I tried to meditate, not only to drown out the rings, but to get a clear head. The rings only got louder with each minute I was meditating. Finally, I caved and looked at my phone.  
3 missed calls from Obi Wan  
20 Messages from Obi Wan  
5 emails from Obi Wan  
My eyes filled with tears. I threw my phone and curled up in a ball. I couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears were hot and my sobs were quiet. We live right next to each other and I didn't want him to hear me cry. We did most things together. We are best friends and it hurt to fight with him. Qui Gon was usually there after a fight. He always was fair. I just needed time to grieve before I could see him again. I had to grieve not only Qui Gon, but the never ending pain I felt for Eric. I held my necklace with my engagement and my parents’ wedding rings on it. As I cried, I could feel the peaceful embrace of sleep fall over my body. My body relaxed and I let sleep in for a hopefully peaceful nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade’s POV:**

2 weeks. A full 2 weeks had gone by since the last time I saw Obi Wan. I wasn't trying to avoid him, I was simply just busy. Dooku doubled my training hours and I decided to work more. Okay, maybe I was avoiding him a little. I hadn't checked my phone at all. Just left on my nightstand on Do Not Disturb. Today is a day off. My body desperately needed a break. Dooku was nice (for once) to give me a break today. Something to do with personal things with the Chancellor. He never liked training in the rain.

The rain was calming. The way it hashed against the windows. The way the wet plants filled the air with a beautiful aroma. The deep roll of thunder shook my core, gave me life. While the huge flashes of lightning lit the sky like a lightsaber in a dark tunnel, beautiful yet so dangerous. It was the best time to relax and take a shower. I really needed relaxation as Dooku has been training me harder. It seems as if he’s trying to break me. I will have to talk to Master Yoda about my concerns. 

The storm reminded me of training. Training was like thunder and lightning. Unpredictable yet expected. Every move you make affects your fight. One wrong move, and you get burned. I've learned that too many times these past weeks. I definitely let my emotions get the better of me. Dooku showed no mercy. At times, he'd slash me in my moments of frustration on purpose. The lightsaber singed my skin with hisses and the smell was intoxicating, not in a good way. The worst wound to get was from a saber because it was a consistent pain. My burns from last month had just scarred over. Except the ones he burned multiple times. These burns weren't hidden easily. In fact, I've stopped trying to hide them. Dooku did this on purpose. 

"Display your mistakes child. For they never go away. Embrace the scars but don't lie from which they came from." He said. I'm not proud of the scars, but I'm certainly not going to go get them checked. 

As the cold water cascaded over the burns, my body tensed. The fresh ones hissed and I whimpered at the slightest touch of soap. I stood there and the water roll down my body in order to relax my muscles. Once the shower had lost its relaxing luster, I got out and put on Obi Wan's old t-shirt and a pair of training leggings. As I did my hair, I examined the burns.

I know if Obi Wan had known, or seen, he'd force me to go to the doctor. He was good at that. Making sure I was okay and healthy. He would be worried if he knew. That's one reason why these past few weeks were easy, Obi Wan couldn't see my pain in person. A shiver ran down over my skin so I put on a hoodie.

I had sensed worry. I can never usually sense emotion, but when it comes to Obi Wan, it's a completely different story. I can feel him from anywhere in the galaxy. His emotions are strong, like an anchor at the bottom of the sea. They hold him while he feels deeper than an ocean. An ocean oh so mysterious yet so explore able. He's like a book that keeps the reader hanging on his every word. His pages are soft yet textured and they feel so foreign but yet so familiar. His emotions flooded the pages leaving them soaked in water. His emotions rode out in waves of glory and failure. He's the board. He rides his emotions flawlessly, as if he rode the wave before. And he touches the water with a soothing touch, as if to understand what the waves were saying. I imagined touching the water, letting my fingers cascade. I felt every emotion. 

**_Fear._ **

**_Stress._ **

**_Confusion._ **

**_Joy._ **

**_Sadness._ **

**_Loss._ **

**_Emptiness._ **

**_Adrenalin._ **

Adrenalin pumped through his veins and pulsated in my fingers. I pulled my hand back and was brought back to reality. His eyes never left my head. I had drowned. Realizing what I needed to do, I picked up my phone and turned off Do Not Disturb. 

**50 missed calls/voicemails from Obi Wan**

**99+ Messages from Obi Wan**

**100 emails from Obi Wan**

I knew that I would have to talk to him at some point, especially since Qui Gon’s burning and burial was tomorrow. I went to my call log and was about to call him, when a knock on the door stopped me. I put the phone down and opened the door. 

He was soaked. His face carried so much negativity. He wasn't in his Jedi attire. He wore a muscle shirt and running shorts. With the running shoes I got him for his birthday. His hair was perfectly weighed down by the water, a perfect mess. His face red from the cold and from what had seemed to be crying. I could feel the cold radiating off him. He was like a glass about to fall and I was the floor. And if I'm being completely honest, the floor is also made of glass. His eyes met mine and before I knew it, we both shattered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he buried his face into my neck while he lifted me up slightly allowing me to wrap my legs around his hips. I rested my forehead on his shoulder and we hugged. 

"Jade I'm so sorry." His soft whisper caused goosebumps to rise on my skin, and tears to fall out of my eyes. He tightened his embrace and I started to cry. I feel him walk into my quarters and hear him gently kick the door closed. 

"Please don't ever leave me Obi Wan. Please." My voice rattled with fear and sadness. 

**Obi Wan's POV:**

Her broken voice left shards in my heart. The fire in her green eyes sparked the oceans in mine to rise. I held her tightly as I realized the one thing I never wanna lose is her. Her skin was pale like always. Her black hair was pulled into a bun, except for her Padawan braid of course. The bead on the end was a blue sapphire. I picked it out when we were kids. She could've changed it, made it her own, yet she decided to hold onto that piece of me. Her body up against mine was a feeling I would never get tired of. Our hugs weren’t weird, just comfortable. Her sobs filled the air as my tears fell onto her shoulder. I took in her smell. Her skin smelled of apples and cinnamon while her hair smelled of coconut. These scents were simple yet so intoxicating. It filled my senses and flooded me with this warm feeling. A feeling of home. I felt more at home with her than in my own quarters. Not in the romantic sense but in the sense that she is like my sister. She’s not the girl I have hope of a romance with. Even if Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments, there was this girl. Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. Jade was gorgeous, but Satine, oh Satine took my breath away. Her skin was flawless and her hair was beautiful. Her eyes, man her eyes, were like diamonds. Her laugh made my heart skip a beat. Her smile made me melt. She was like sand, slowly slipping through my fingers. Speaking of fingers, her hands were so cold and delicate. She was so fragile but she loved to take risks. I miss those nights when we'd sneak from Qui-Gon and just watch the sky. Her head on my chest, my arms around her body. I loved it. If she had said the word, I would've run away right then and there. Jade would know if I ran. That's part of why I didn't. Jade was my family, I didn't want to hurt her like that. Of course, Jade doesn't know about Satine because I've just put it to the side and hoped that Qui-Gon or Jade wouldn't notice, but it's times like these when I wish she was Satine. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision. 

The sobs had faded. She buried her head in my shoulder as if to hide her face. Like she was embarrassed or keeping her guard up. 

"I missed you. I missed you so much and I didn't mean it when I said I could live without you. Life without you is excruciating emotional pain. Please don't leave me." Her voice but a whisper. She played with my Padawan braid. I carried her to the couch and sat her down. I was gonna go grab her some tea but her eyes told me to stay. I sat next to her and she laid her head on my chest. 

"I missed you too. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I shouldn't have put my pain on you like that and I shouldn't have brought up what happened on Alderaan. I know you're still recovering. His death was traumatizing and I," pausing to move my hand onto her side, "I shouldn't have brought that on you." She winced as I ran my hand on her waist. 

"It's fine, sometimes we need to swallow nasty medicine to get better." Her voice carried pain. This wasn't like her. It usually calmed her down when I ran my hand up and down her side. I closed my eyes to sense her emotion. Pain and sorrow. But there was some joy. 

"J what's wrong?" I could hear the concern in my own voice. Her body shifted away from mine. Something was definitely wrong, She never hid her injuries from me.

"Oh my body is sore, Dooku hasn't been easy on me recently and you know I have a weird hip thing." I know she’s lying because her voice was higher and she doesn’t have a weird hip thing. She hid her hands in her sleeves, as if to hide or defend something when she said Dooku's name. The last time she did this was when she got a belly button piercing. That was a fun day. Qui-Gon caught us coming back from town. We were laughing about something stupid I said and then it stopped. Of course, Qui had already known but he wanted her to explain. He wasn't mad. We laughed about it afterwards. But I can distinctly remember her hiding her hands in defense. 

"Jade, what's wrong? What did Dooku do to you?" I pushed, being assertive. This made her stand up and back away. She backed into a table and reached behind her. I never liked the way Dooku treated her. He was extremely rough and I can remember countless amounts of times when she had bruises from his training.

"I'm fine. It’s nothing." Her eyes carried a fire. Her voice dark behind clenched teeth. 

"Jade Elizabeth, what is going on? " Raising my voice slightly. She grabbed her lightsaber and ignited. Tears streaming down her face. I could tell I was hitting a point in a loose boundary. A boundary she was still building. We rarely ever had lightsaber fights during an argument, but I am willing to fight her if it means I’ll know she’s okay/

"I said I'm fine." The fury in her voice honestly scared me. I grabbed my saber from my belt and ignited it.

"Don't go there Jade. Lower your weapon and I'll lower mine. All I'm asking is what's wrong. I don’t want to fight you, I just want to know if you’re okay." My voice is as calm as I could get it. Despite my calm voice, she struck my saber. Her moves were impressive. I was in love with the way she spun her saber and how incredible her form was. Before I knew it, the only sound that filled the room was the clashing of sabers and grunts. It was back and forth for a few minutes. Then in an attempt to lock sabers, my saber accidentally touched her shoulder. She fell to her knees and deactivated her saber. I followed suit.

"Okay, you win." She said rolling onto the floor. A string of perfect profanities fell from her mouth. I picked her up and set her on the couch gently. She winced in pain. I removed her sweatshirt and looked at her. Her arms laced with burns up and down. She quickly tried to move but stopped struggling when she moved her shoulder. Her eyes carried fear. 

"Jade, wh-what happened? Did he do this to you?" My voice caught in my throat as she just gave a simple nod. That was enough for hate to burn in my veins and my hands start to shake. I looked at her and tried to calm down for her sake. 

“Okay, let's clean the wounds.” I said. I gently picked her up and laid her on the coffee table. I grabbed the first aid kit that was by the couch. I cleaned the fresh burn and some others that were scabbing over. She winced as I wrapped her shoulder and scabbed up wounds. 

“I didn’t want to show you because I didn’t want to worry you. Ah damn, my shirt.” She said looking at her shoulder.

“That’s actually my shirt missy.” I said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes.

“Well you left it here for a while now it’s mine.” She had a point. I did leave it here that one night and forgot to grab it before a mission. 

“Are you going tomorrow?” I asked. I wasn’t sure about her schedule.

“Yeah, Dooku is forcing me to not only go but to sit in the front row. He says it's to detach me from my connection with Qui Gon. Are you going?” Her voice was soft. 

“Yeah. Anakin is coming with me so you’ll get to meet him.” I said. Anakin is a real handful. Especially with school. Hopefully Jade can help. 

“How’s he adjusting? I can hear you sing to him at night.” She says. Fuck, Anakin would be getting out of school soon. 

“He’s doing okay. I have to go pick him up soon from school. They don't like it when I’m late.” I said as I walked toward the door.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said. She gave me a one armed hug.

“Call me if you need to okay? I’m right next door and can be over in 3 seconds.” I said. She nodded. 

“Okay. Go pick up your son.” She joked. I rolled my eyes and I shook my head.

“Bye.” I said with a chuckle and walked out the door.

“Bye.” She replied and she closed the door. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Jade’s POV:**

I watched as they lit fire to Qui Gon Jinn’s body. Dooku had a firm grip on my shoulders while Obi Wan held my hand. I could feel Dooku squeezing my bandaged shoulder tighter as the body burned.

“Master, you’re hurting me. Please let go.” I said, trying to be quiet so Obi and Yoda would hear me. He only pushed harder.

“Stop, she told you, Dooku.” Yoda said. 

“Master Yoda, this is my Padawan. I will treat her how I like. Come on Padawan, we’re done here.”

“Dooku, if I may interject-” Obi Wan tried to talk.

“You may not boy.” Dooku interrupted. He grabbed my arm. 

“Too bad. It was Master Jinn’s wish that Jade get some of the ashes as well as helping go through his stuff to put in his memorial box for the temple. Today is the day we have to do that as someone new is moving in a few days. We have to clean out his apartment.” Obi Wan said. 

“Master Yoda-”

“Go, you should let her, Dooku.” Yoda answered. As the fire died, Obi Wan grabbed my hand tighter. I could feel the tears well in my eyes as I saw his force ghost bow to us. I fell to my knees and cried into my hands.

“Obi Wan, why is she crying?” Who I assumed to be Anakin said.

“Well Anakin, Jade was really close to Qui Gon. Qui Gon saved her just like her saved you. He was a padawan when he sensed her in danger and saved her. He was like a father to her and even to me. She’s just really sad.” Obi Wan explained. 

“Does she need a hug?” Anakin asked.

“You can give her one if you want buddy.” Obi wan said. I felt 2 little arms wrap around me. I lifted up my head and hugged him as well. 

“I’m sorry you’re sad Jade.” Anakin said as I released him from the hug. 

“It’s okay buddy. I’ll be okay. You must be Anakin.” I said as I wiped my tears. The little boy with blonde hair smiled at me and nodded his little head. 

“Well Anakin. Obi Wan is an amazing person. I’ve known him since I was your age. You’re gonna be a great Jedi.” I said. I got up to see Dooku looking down on me.

“Child you’re weak.” He said. His gaze was like a death ray. For a moment I could’ve sworn I saw his eyes glow like a Sith’s.

“Dooku this is a great loss. Surely you would feel the same as you were his master.” Obi Wan said. His tone was firm and protective.

“Padawan Kenobi, you dare challenge a master?” Dooku questioned. I shook my head in disgust that he would even ask that.

“No. Come on jade. Let’s go clean Qui’s apartment.” Obi wan said. Someone walked over with a vile of his ashes for both Obi Wan and I. He put them in his pocket and grabbed Anakin’s hand. As we walked to Qui Gon’s apartment, I could hear Anakin yawn. 

“Ani are you getting tired?” I asked. His sleepy head nodded. I stopped walking and took off my heels. I picked up Anakin and held him. He rested his head on my shoulder and fell asleep on my shoulder. 

“Obi can you grab my shoes?” I asked. He grabbed my heels and chuckled.

“I can never get him to sleep without singing, you know? And here you are getting him to sleep on a dime.” He said. I chuckled as we continued walking.

“Well, he’s still adjusting to life without his mother. I know how it feels. When Qui first picked me up from Yavin, I couldn't sleep for a long time. I was used to my mom and dad telling me stories and singing me to sleep or the cuddles my mom would come and give me when dad was gone. He’ll grow on you.” I said with reassurance. 

“Yeah. I can tell he's stressed. Did you get the email from the council? About there being a 4 person pod open?” He asked, changing the subject to something new. We got to Qui Gon’s apartment and he unlocked the door. I reached for the doorknob but he was quick to open the door for me. He has always been a gentleman.

“Yeah I was wondering about that. Do you want it?” I asked, hoping he would say yes. 

“Well, I did get it. I talked to the council and they said since we’re almost done with our training, we could leave our quarters in the temple and move into the pod. I was gonna ask if you wanted to move in and help take care of Anakin.” He said. I laid Anakin on the couch and put my jacket over him. 

“Yeah. I’d like that. The empty room is what’s troubling me.” I said as I started to pack the living room.

“Aren’t you going to apply to be a mentor?” He asked as we started packing everything. He had been organizing stuff for the past week so that when we got to packing it would be easy.

“Yeah but I have to have Dooku’s clearance to become a master. And at this point, I think that’s not gonna happen. It’s like he’s torturing me. Today I could’ve sworn he had the eyes of a Sith. I have a meeting with Yoda tomorrow about my concerns and stuff.” I said. 

“Dooku has been acting really weird lately. Especially with that rumor of Lord Sideous looking for a new apprentice.” He answered. I was glad I wasn’t the only person who had heard about that.

“You heard about that too? Good because I have a theory. On the days where Dooku is gone, haven’t you noticed there seems to be an increase of suspicion in the force?” I asked. Obi Wan’s eyes lit up. He was still packing the box of books, making sure they were neat. I had finished packing the boxes of little nick nacks from adventures.    
“Yes I have. Are you going to talk to Yoda about this?” He asked. His eyebrows knit together with confusion. He taped up the book back and wrote on it. We both grabbed the memorial box and put some memorable things in it. Obi Wan put his Padawan braid and I put in some beads I had kept from Yavin. I had a hundred pairs that had different meanings in my quarters. These ones meant friendship. We taped the box closed so nothing would spill out when we took it to the temple tonight. I marked the boxes we had packed with their respective names. 

“I sent him a message about it so he’s aware. I don't know. Dooku seemed more harsh today in the Chancellor’s presence. He squeezed my shoulders really hard. And was just more tense.” I said. I was still so unsure of things. Maybe Dooku was the mysterious Sith apprentice we’d been wanting to catch. 

“I just hope when Anakin gets older, we can have peace. He’s been through so much.” Obi said as he stacked the boxes. 

“Yeah. Is all the other stuff done?” I asked.

“Yeah his family came by and picked up his other stuff. We were asked to do the living room because it’s where he showed his most prized possessions. His saber is in the temple along with his jedi attire.” He said. I looked at the picture of Qui Gon and Obi on the wall. As I reached for the picture, I felt a sharp pain in my head. Dooku walked in the apartment, a blaster in hand. 

**Obi Wan’s POV:**

As Dooku walked in the door, he used the force to throw Jade against the wall. He grabbed her neck and she started to choke. 

“Put her down.” I said. I tried not to let anger get to me but it was no use. I just hope Anakin is a heavy sleeper. 

“Stupid boy. You wouldn’t go against a sith would you?” He taunted.

“If it means she’ll be okay I will.” I answered. His flaming red eyes locked onto her.

“Stay out of this boy.” He commanded. I grabbed my blaster and shot him in the side. His hold on her released and he looked at me.

“One step closer and you will be thrown in jail for your crimes and betrayal.” I said. He shook his head and smirked.

“You win this time. Until we meet again.” He said and with that he disappeared. I looked over to see Jade coughing and Anakin still sound asleep. I went over to Jade and helped her up. As she caught her breath, she held onto me as if her life depended on it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade's POV:**

Anakin chased Ahsoka around the base like 2 kids playing tag. Obi Wan walked over and put his elbow on my shoulder. It had been 10 years since the fight that ended in some peace. Dooku had left the Jedi to become a Sith. My other wounds had healed. I still have scars but I show them proudly. We've had a few run-ins with his apprentice, Ventress but for right now she's not a threat. Maul has come back and he has been putting a beating on Obi Wan. My heart hurts seeing him so defeated and hurt the way he is. I know the Jedi aren't supposed to feel, but when it comes to Obi Wan it's like that part of me breaks. If he said the word, I'd renounce my Jedi title and run away with him. Take him back to my home planet of Yavin and rule the kingdom. Raise a strong family to continue the legacy of Jedi and rulers and grow old together until we die. I looked into his eyes and could just see it. It was so real. Like a lucid dream. I know it wasn't real, but it seemed like it.

"Are they always like this?" I asked looking up at him, brushing off the vision I had just imagined. His hair slicked to the side. He shook his head playfully with a laugh. His face had changed. His once smooth face now bore a beard and mustache. His Padawan braid gone and his hair short, yet long enough to be styled. His eyes didn't change. He still carried that boyish charm and caring look in his beautiful, blue eyes.

"Yes, yes they are." His voice was so smooth like honey. So sweet and thick, almost like poison. He wore a simple t-shirt and shorts. It was hot here today and he was very sweaty. Knowing him, he'd just come from running the training course. Without me.

"You ran the course without me? How dare?" I said, a playful tone laced in my voice. His beautiful blue eyes rolled with sarcasm. 

"Well you were babysitting. I had to wait, which is so uncivilized." And by babysitting he means making sure Ani and Snips didn't get too reckless. His playful tone caught the attention of the young Jedi and his Padawan. They ran over to him to hear what wise wisdom Obi had to say. I swear they are children. 

"Okay master Jedi, your turn to watch them." A smile played on my lips. The look in his beautiful blue eyes said it all.

"Oh no I don't think so darling. Not if I have a say." His accented voice was filled with challenge. A challenge I'd like to accept.

"Catch me if you can." And with that, I took off in a deadbolt back to the pod we all shared. He quickly caught up and before I knew it, I was thrown over his shoulder. 

"I win, youngling." He said half laughing. I hit his back a little. How dare he call me a youngling? Anakin and I are practically the reason he's alive. We've saved him so many times. Force knows what would happen to him if he didn't have us.

"Put me down stinky." Laughing at my own defeat. He chuckled and mumbled something under his breath. I couldn't hear it but I could tell that it was a snarky remark.

"Make me, sweetheart." His voice was deeper than usual. Almost sinister. I hate to admit it, but my heart fluttered a little. I brought my hands up and tickled him. Oh yeah, he forgot I knew his weakness. He set me down and gave me the look. 

"I win, Mr. Kenobi." A smirk played at my lips as I walked into the pod so we could discuss the next mission. 

**Anakin's POV:**

"Okay team, we have a mission. Duchess Satine Kryze is in danger, once again. We have to go to Mandalore." I saw Obi Wan's face soften at the sound of her name but then get tense at the thought of her in danger. His eyes filled with adoration of her. He loved her. I can tell Jade noticed his change in posture and facial expression too. This isn't how she needs to find out about the very headstrong, and if I must admit, beautiful duchess and Obi Wan's love interest for her. Jade never got to serve for the duchess so I, or Obi Wan, will have to give her a run down of how...stubborn the duchess tends to be. I don't blame Obi Wan for not telling Jade, heck, I'm married and no one knows about it. Just the mention of Padme being in danger puts me in a mood to fight. I'd protect her with my life if I had to. 

"So we tackle this like every other rescue mission. However, we're dealing with Deathwatch. Obi Wan, you, Jade and your troops will find the duchess and rescue her. Do this carefully as I'm willing to bet there will be guards all over her. You will dress up as Deathwatch guards to rescue her so we don't get caught. Ahsoka, my troops, and I will stand guard. I'll protect the outside while Ahsoka protects the inside. We don't want to cause any deaths unless it's Deathwatch. The goal is to extract the duchess with no harm to her or her people. Snips, Jade I advice you both go meditate and build strength. This is a big mission for you both. Obi Wan, we need to go over some things before meeting with the clones." I was worried for my young Padawan. Sure, Ahsoka could definitely hold her own, but I want to make sure she's ready. 

"Yes, general." Ahsoka and Jade left for their rooms. I sat next to Obi Wan. Thinking of the right words to say to him. 

"Obi Wan, this is not how Jade gets to find out about you and the duchess. I don't care if nothing happened, this is not how she deserves to be told." I can tell my voice was still stern. I could tell he was taken aback when I said something about the duchess. 

"Anakin, Jade will be fine. I-" 

"No Obi Wan. You may only see her as your best friend, but I can tell she sees you as so much more and if you hurt her," I paused to try and collect myself", if you hurt her like this Obi Wan, I swear you will never hear the end of it. Ever. You may be my former master and my best friend, but she is like my sister and mom figure. That trumps your stance. You got it? I know the Jedi aren't supposed to feel. But that doesn't give you a reason to hurt her." I said. Trying to be quiet so I 

"Yes, Anakin. I understand." He said as he collected himself. He looked at me and I could tell what was on his mind. I looked at him knowing I had to answer that question. 

"As far as I know, she has not been harmed. They're using her as bait to try and weaken us. I advise you to talk to Jade about how stubborn your girlfriend is." Winking at him as I got up.

"Anakin, she's not my girlfriend." With that he got up and walked to Jade's room. Force knows what will happen between the two. 


	5. Chapter 5

(hi this is an author's note to let you know this chapter took forever to write and was a hard one to write. The majority of this chapter was written in inspiration of the song You by Keaton Henson which is linked above. this chapter wont be the only one where it will be hard to write. some of the themes in here I've gone through personally so this one was rough okay enjoy. Also Love Story in the minor key by Taylor Swift comes to mind.)

**Jade's POV:**

"Be with me. Be with me." Floating in the air, I whispered quietly through my meditation. So many emotions filled my head. I could feel this mission would end badly. It reminded me of when my parents were killed. I could feel a disconnect the day before. I could feel the sorrow, the pain before it had happened. Tears rolled down my face feeling it again. Seeing it again. My mom was stabbed by the lightsaber blade of a Sith, my dad holding her tight as he was shot. My kingdom was overruled by the Sith for a split second. Thank the force that Qui Gon rescued me and my uncle is holding power until it's my time. I felt the same feeling the day me and Eric got engaged on Alderaan. We were so happy. Then it ended. He was killed when a squad of droids invaded the town. I remember seeing his face. His voice rang through my ears.

"Jade, I want you to stay here. I don't want you getting hurt. I love you. I'll be back. I promise." Those were his last words. I can hear them so clearly. I could try and fight back the tears, but I couldn't hold it back any longer. I know, Jedi aren't supposed to feel, but I'm not like any other Jedi. I use my emotion to fight. I fight everyday for my parents, for Obi Wan, for Ahsoka, for Ani, for Padmé, and most of all for Eric.

Pulling my knees to my chest, I tried to muffle my sobs the best I could. The sounds and visuals of their deaths just couldn't leave my head. I didn't hear my door open but I felt Obi Wan's presence. I tried to pull myself together knowing if he saw he might start a fight. We've talked about this because sometimes I let my emotions get the better of me. We've fought about it too many times to count and yet he still stays. Knowing him, he'd already seen me crying. He'd already heard my sobs. He's already felt my feelings.

"Jade, what's wrong." He sat next to me and he pulled me close. Flashbacks of Eric popped in my head. The way he held me. His soft and sweet voice that flowed like a river and melted like a fire. His muscular arms are so soft and hard yet comforting. His calloused hands on my baby soft skin. The thought alone of Eric's touch made me sob harder. I remembered the time we cuddled in the dark. The time he held me in the meadow while Obi and Qui Gon trained. Force, I miss him so much.

"Hey, hey. Jade breathe. What's wrong?" His voice filled with care and worry. Hearing his voice was unbearable. I fully broke. I'm a glass, and he's the hammer. I shattered at his touch. Knowing I was safe to come undone because I know he would fix me up again.

"Obi Wan, promise me you won't get hurt or leave me. Please. Don't die." My breath got rapid, I started rocking and shaking. My first panic attack in over a year. His grip grew tighter around my body.

"Jade, I promise you. I'm not gonna-"

"Obi it hurts. They're gone. I can't fucking lose you. Just don't die. Please." I cried harder. I put my face into my knees and screamed. His grip tightened around me and he played with my hair.

"Shhhhhhh. I'm not going anywhere. I would never leave you ever. And I'm not gonna die. I promise." His hushed voice was soothing.

I clung to him tightly. I also grabbed a hold of my necklace where my engagement ring and my parents' wedding rings were held. He looked at my hand and sighed.

"It would've looked stunning on you J. He really loved you. And your parents would've loved him too. He was lucky to have you. Your parents would be proud of the strong woman you've become. They would be so happy knowing you are saving the galaxy. I know they would." He said with a slight smile. He wasn't ever fond of my relationship with Eric but he knew I was happy. He never knew my parents but he knows that they loved my sister and I.

I buried my head in his chest. His shirt soaked with my tears and his sweat. He still smelled like sweat but I didn't care. I was just glad to be in his arms again. I was glad to break for him.

**Obi Wan's POV:**

Her head was buried in my chest. I could physically feel her pain, loss, and suffering. She rarely shows her emotions in front of people. She's so strong yet so fragile. She's glass, and I'm a hammer. As her crying continued, her sobs grew into coughs.

"Jade, breathe." She continued to cough harder. I grabbed a trash can and handed it to her. I quickly put her hair in a bun and she threw up. She hadn't done that in forever. Not since about a year after Eric died. Man, that year was awful. She couldn't eat without throwing up. Sometimes looking at food just set her off. It's like when she starts, she can't stop. After about 5 mins of her throwing up, she pulled away. Her head found its way back to my chest and she started crying again.

"What are you feeling?" I moved her black hair away from her face. Her hair is now really long and her eyes are still that beautiful shade of green. Her skin was still pale but flawless nonetheless. Her body is still slim. While she had changed so much since we were Padawas, she was still as gorgeous as ever.

"Someone close is gonna die tomorrow Obi Wan. But I can't tell who. It's not Ani or Ahsoka but that's all I can tell. There will be great suffering tomorrow. For both of us. Obi Wan, if you die," pausing to collect herself, "if you die, I will hurt you severely." Her voice a hushed whisper, and her breath so shaky. She was making sure her point was across, and it worked.

"You can't hurt me if I'm dead." My voice a whisper to match hers. I felt her body relax and a sense of relief wash over her. She chuckled a little and nodded.

"Then don't die, you idiot." Her voice now calm. I got up off the floor and picked her up bridal style. I carried her to the bathroom and set her on the counter.

"Come on, lets clean you up a little." Grabbing a washcloth, I wet it and cleaned her face. I poured her some mouthwash and she happily took it. She rinsed her mouth and looked me in the eyes. I had grown fond of the way she looked in my eyes. Her emerald eyes carried so much love and adoration. I could look into her eyes forever and still be surprised. You would never guess she's been through pain before.

"Obi Wan, do you have feelings for her?" She looked at me with understanding, her voice told me she wanted to know and I had to tell her.

"Yes. Yes I do. I've loved her," pausing, a few tears escaped my eyes, "I've loved her since way before Qui-Gon was gone. We had a mission on Mandalore that lasted for a year. I fell in love. I considered leaving the order for her. We used to sneak out at night to look at the sky and it's wonders. She was my first and only kiss. Her eyes were like oceans and no matter how much I looked into them, I always drowned. But then we left. Me and Satine have always had a tense relationship even when we would go out. Yet I still love her." She wiped my tears away gently. I knew she'd understand. I knew by her eyes that she felt it.

"I know how you feel. I knew Eric for so long and we just constantly were back and forth with each other all the time. Then one day, he kissed me out of nowhere. We were engaged the next month. Then he died. My world was just-"

"Shattered. Seeing him in pain, it hurt. You'd do anything to protect him. I get it. When you're in love with someone, you don't want them hurt. You would die for them if you had the chance." I finished her sentence, I knew she would understand. She looked into my eyes and for once in our lives we truly connected. I put my hand on her face. My big, rough hand on her soft, little face. She nuzzled her cheek into my hand and held my wrist.

"We'll get through this together." She whispered and wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. We relaxed in each other's arms and we just hugged. Her embrace was one I never wanted to leave. For this one moment, we weren't Jedi, we were humans.

"Would it be inappropriate for me to ask you to stay in my room?" She pulled away from our hug and looked in my eyes.

"No, not at all." And with that we went to her bedroom and fell asleep in each other’s arms, preparing for the day ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jade's POV:**

Obi Wan laid asleep on the couch. It was about 2 in the morning on a Wednesday. He needed to sleep in his bed, but I was happy that he was finally getting some sleep in, even if it was on our couch. I shook him lightly to try and get him awake. As he rolled over, he gave me a sleepy little smile and opened his beautiful, ocean blue eyes. I moved into an apartment about a month ago to be more independent. 

"Hey sleepy head." I said softly. He put his head in the pillow. He groaned in sleepiness, probably upset that I had awoken him.

"5 more minutes." He mumbled into his pillow. His voice gravelly from sleeping. It had been a few months since Satine died. He's still coping, and by coping I mean he's been very clingy to me lately. He even moved into my apartment which was fine with me because I had an extra room and needed a roommate anyway. Plus we had been considering moving in together as when we aren't busy on a mission or training, we are with each other. 

"Obi, you need to go to bed. You fell asleep on the couch again. We have a big mission later on and if you don’t get sleep in, you’ll have to drink coffee. And I know how much you don’t like coffee." I whispered. He flipped onto his back and put his arms out. Before I knew what was happening, he pulled me to him and held me tight. His embrace was warm. He smelled like winter pine and campfire. He was comforting and warm. His clothes semi damp from sweating and his face damp from drooling. He was very quiet when he slept, yet he had the worst drooling problem. I found it adorable at times.

"I'm pretty comfortable here." He mumbled into my head. We laid there for a few minutes. His chin resting on my forehead, my head on his chest. His heartbeat was so therapeutic to me. We both sighed in relief. He whispered something, so quiet I couldn't hear. What I could hear, though, was the sound of my phone going off. I let out a sigh of disappointment as I, reluctantly, got up to grab a blanket for him. He will complain about his back hurting later on but I can't change his mind. Honestly, whatever gets him to sleep is a blessing. The man was comfy on the couch. He gets nightmares if he sleeps anywhere else other than the couch or cuddled up with me in my room. When he's on a mission without me, we FaceTime until we both fall asleep. When we have a mission together, we sleep in the same room. I’m on the top bunk and he on the bottom. He reminds me of a child wanting their mother. Which I didn’t mind being for the group.

"Come back." He whined. I chuckled and covered him with the blanket. 

"I'm gonna go work on my training and workout with Ahsoka." I said. It was true. Ahsoka and I always trained and worked out at this time every week. However, I wouldn't be lying if I said I wanted to lay in his arms and cuddle all week. The Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments and he just lost Satine. I can't fall in love with him, not yet. I knew no matter what, I wouldn't be enough for him to break the code. But man, he's oh so tempting. 

"But what if I have another nightmare?" His eyes carried tears. I played with his hair. 

"Then go sleep in my bed. I'll be back in a couple hours." I really had to go. I couldn't be late. He nodded his sleepy head and I left. 

**Obi-Wan's POV:**

I got off the couch and made my way to the kitchen. I was thinking of them. Of Jade and Satine. How they differ from each other so greatly. Satine was cold. Satine wanted what's best no matter how brutal it was. Satine left me on read most of the time. When she died in my arms, I couldn't help but feel sad yet a sense of relief. The second love of my life was torn from me. However, Jade is like Satine never happened. Jade was warm, caring and would want to make things right. Jade took me in, held me when I cried, and bailed me out of jail. But most of all, she loved me and she was always there when I needed her. If I wasn’t careful, she’d be my new love. I can’t break the code and she’s one of our best. But I would be lying if I said I didn’t have feelings for her.

I searched the cabinets for some tea. She always had tea on hand, which she knew was my favorite drink. Which is strange why I couldn't find any. I looked at the grocery list on the fridge and sure enough the first thing on the list was tea. I laughed. 

"How long has this been up here?" I said out loud. She always waits until we run out of everything before she goes shopping. Smart, yet annoying. That's what I love about her. Well, one of the things I love about her. She's patient. She does things all at once so we have everything we need. She's gonna be a great mom one day. That is, if she leaves the order. I don't think Yoda would approve of one of our best being in love again. Then again, when she was with Eric, I didn't notice a difference in her fighting. I think she'd be fine, except no one would be right for her. At least, not one I can think of. Her beauty, skill, and love was too amazing for some of the men in this galaxy. They wouldn't treat her right, they wouldn't understand her the way Anakin, Ahsoka, the Clones, and I do. As I sat at the table and picked up  _ Pride and Prejudice  _ by Jane Austen _.  _ Jade is reading this for class. I applaud her, going to college and being a Jedi. She's technically a queen, but she’s ruling alongside her uncle until she feels ready. She's something special. The book really is intriguing. Every word sucked me in. Jade always writes in her books. Her notes are so delicate, so insightful. I took the time to read them all along with the book. I can tell why she loves it.

My phone dinged and I was broken out of my trance. I walked to the couch and looked at my phone. 

_ Snapchat from Jade  _ 💚🤍⚔️🤪

I opened it and laughed. Her and Ahsoka always sent me snaps of them at the gym. This one was of Ahsoka pretending to be Anakin at the gym. 

"Don't show Anakin, you know how he feels about that." Barely being able to talk without laughing. I sent it and realized I was still in yesterday's clothes. Jade won't like that. She always makes sure I wear clean clothes because I apparently drool and sweat in my sleep. I went to my room and took off my Jedi robes. I put on some sweat pants and called it good. I looked at the time. 

_ 5:30 AM _

Well, it's too late to go to bed now as we depart for the mission in about 3 hours. They would be home soon anyway. My phone dinged again. 

_ Snapchat from Jade  _ 💚🤍⚔️🤪

I opened it. Already knowing it would be her scolding me for yesterday's clothes. 

"General Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, put on some new clothes. You were sweating when I woke you up. Plus they need to be washed." She said. Her face stern but red from her work out. I scuffed and rolled my eyes.

"General Jedi Master Jade Elizabeth Mattin I did change. See." I then panned the phone to show her my "outfit". I sent it and before she opened it, she called me. I answered. 

"Before you yell at me, I changed." I chuckled and she laughed. 

"Obi Wan, what are you still doing up?" Her voice laced with worry and something else. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. 

"I went to look for tea, there was no tea. Then I read  _ Pride and Prejudice _ . Solid book." I said. I could hear her scuff. I chuckled at her response.

"Well our mission got cancelled so go to bed. I'll be home here in a few minutes. I promise. We'll go shopping tomorrow so we can get tea. Also I hope you didn't lose my place mister. I'm doing an extensive book study. I need this A." I heard Ahsoka laugh on the other end. I couldn’t quite shake the offness in her voice.

"Okay, are you okay? You sound off." I knew bringing this up might start an argument, but I was worried for her safety. 

"Yes I'm fine, just tired." She said but I knew she was more than ‘just tired.’

"Did you drink water?” I asked. I know sometimes when she’s working out she forgets that she has water. 

"That's the thing. Me and Ahsoka left our water by the treadmills on accident and mine tasted weird but I still drank it. I just thought it was me though. I'm here so I'm gonna hang up." She said as she hung up the phone. It's very odd of her to be this tired after a workout. I made my way to her room. It was so clean, so her. I got into the bed and played on my phone a little. I knew she’d talk to Ahsoka for a while. I heard her walk in and I got up. I wanted to see if she was okay. I walked to the living room and saw her taking off her shoes. 

"Hey." I said as I grabbed her bag and held it for her.

"Hi." She said with a slight sigh. She had a slight annoyance to it but I brushed it off as being tired from the work out. 

"How did it go?" I asked. I always loved hearing about her workout adventures with Ahsoka. 

"It went well. I worked on cardio and we practiced on a Maul dummy. We have to be prepared for when he eventually finds us and I’d thought I’d help her since Anakin doesn’t have much Maul experience."

"How do you feel? I know cardio wears you out." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. 

"I feel weird. I think someone slipped something in my water. There was a creepy man there. We left as soon as he kept trying to get close to us. I'm gonna shower okay. You need to go to sleep Kenobi. You haven't been sleeping well." She said, veering the subject onto something else indicating that she was done talking about her work out. 

“Jade, I’m okay. Really.” I said with a fake half smile. I knew she would know I’m lying, but for my sake I needed to.

“Obi Wan,” she put her hand on my face, “please tell me what’s going on. I couldn’t sleep for a year when Eric died. I won’t judge you for showing emotion.” She said. I let out a sigh and tried to conceal the tears that were about to break free from my eyes. She looked at me with a motherly smile and I knew that I was safe to break.

"To tell you the truth, I don't wanna sleep. I see her face when I close my eyes. I see her when I fall asleep. She's everywhere Jade. And I don’t know how to cope or do anything now. I don’t know how I can save the galaxy when I couldn’t even save Satine." Tears escaped my eyes as she gently rubbed my cheek.

"I know how you feel. I was like that after Eric. I even saw him when I looked at you. Which helped me get better in a way. I knew he'd want me to live life. He'd want me to be happy. So I found something that makes me happy and that something is you. You make me happy for so many reasons. So in a way, you saved me. I know it’s hard to feel like a Jedi when you lose the one you were fighting for, but I know Satine would still want you to fight for the galaxy." She said with the tone of a mother comforting a child.

"I, I saved you?" I asked with a slight stutter. She nodded her head and I could see tears in her eyes. She took her hand away from my face.

"Yes. You did. You saved me. I remember when we talked about what would happen if one died before the other. He told me that if he died, he wanted me to be happy. He wanted me to be me. He wanted me to find someone new to love. He told me that he trusted you to look after me if he died. He trusted you to be a second him. Only not together." That last part she sounded sad. Almost like she didn't want to say it. Almost like she was thinking that we should be together. An idea I wasn’t opposed to. In fact, an idea I’ve dreamed about for a while.

"So when you lost him, after you got over the shock," I began to say, almost allowing her to finish.

"I looked at you and remembered you made me happy and I got stronger everyday. I never told you that because I knew you were struggling with taking care of Anakin and the death of Qui Gon at the time. But I want you to know, you saved me." She said, her eyes welled with tears. I wrapped her in a hug. Her face against my chest, my chin against her head. Her hug was warm and welcoming. Like fresh pajamas out of the dryer, or a warm pasta dish. Her body molded into mine, we became one person, but stayed separate. It reminded me of when Satine hugged me after I got her out of jail. But it's one, this one felt better. This one felt like it would last forever. I closed my eyes and just felt her embrace. No one could replace Satine or Siri, but Jade was so much better than both of them combined. Jade was like coming up for fresh air. Speaking of fresh air, I felt her let out a sigh. 

"I need to shower. I smell gross. Plus I need to relax my muscles.” She pulled away from our warm embrace. Her face screamed exhaustion. 

“You smell fine, let's just go sleep please.” I whined. She shook her head.

“I’m gonna shower. You can lay in my bed if you want.” She said. I nodded and took her bag to her room. I set the bag in her closet where she followed in to grab some night clothes. She gave me a sleepy smile and went into the bathroom we shared.

**Jade’s POV:**

I made my way into our bathroom and turned on the water. I undressed and looked at the bruises that were forming on my body from training. I could still see Dooku’s scars, one of many reminders to keep fighting for what’s right. I felt the water and got in. As the water cascaded over my tight muscles, I let out a sigh of relief. I took my hair out of the messy braid and put the hair tie around my wrist. As I reached for my shampoo and conditioner, I realized I ran out this morning. I let out a groan.

“Obi Wan” I yelled out. 

“Yeah?” He yelled back.

“Can I use your shampoo and conditioner? I ran out yesterday.” I said, knowing the answer was probably yes.

“Yeah go ahead. Is shampoo and conditioner on the list?” 

“I believe so. Thanks.” With that I washed my hair. His shampoo smelled very nice. He uses Cedar and Cypress by MethodMen. His body wash was an unscented Dove bar to keep things simple and clean. He wasn’t picky about it either. Unlike Anakin who only uses a certain type of Axe 3-in-1 and body spray. As I finished washing my hair I grabbed my body wash. My favorite was Warm Vanilla Sugar from Bath and Body Works. As I rubbed my body with the soap, my muscles tensed. I rinsed and turned the shower off. I grabbed my towel and clothes and got ready for bed. I put my hair in a braid and brushed my teeth. Looking in the mirror, I eyed my outfit. An old hoodie and shorts. Normal bed attire as it provides a comfortable temperature while also making sure I can feel the cold air if needed. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Obi Wan in my bed, playing on his phone.

“Obi, go to sleep.” I said as I sleepily climbed into my bed. He pulled me close to him and held me. 

“No, I need to cuddle something.” He said as he held me tighter. 

“You could’ve cuddled a pillow.” I mumbled into his tattooed chest. 

“Yeah but you’re better than a pillow.” He said as he laid his chin on my head. His breathing matched with mine as we both drifted. 

“Goodnight Obi Wan.” I said with a yawn.

“Goodnight Jade.” He said. With that, we were lulled to sleep by the awakening city.


	7. Chapter 7

**Obi Wan’s POV:**

3:30 AM. That's what the clock read as I was staring at the ceiling of my room. Jade went on a mission with Anakin and Ahsoka. I would’ve gone, but I am not medically cleared. I broke my foot a few weeks ago, dancing in the living room with Anakin, Ahsoka, and Jade, so I am told to just “take it easy” for the next 2 weeks. She would usually have called me by now, but her mission is intense so I understood. I can't doubt that I miss her and that I wish she were here. As the months have passed, we’ve drawn closer. In the romantic sense. We’ve stolen a few kisses, cuddled more, and we flirt when we’re alone. The Jedi Council has made some changes to the code. They have made love unrestricted. Jade fought hard for this as she knows first hand how powerful love can make you. Because of this, we have to undergo classes on how to healthily control our emotions. I can tell Anakin is not doing well with that. While he is an excellent General and an amazing teacher, he cannot control himself when it comes to anger. He’s sort of a hot head or whatever the younglings say. Even with the council allowing us to love, I would want things between Jade and I to stay secret for a while. Just until we figure out if we want things to go the next step. As I was contemplating the possibilities, I got up and put on a hoodie. I have a boot on my foot for easier mobility. Even wounded I still have meetings and duties to do. I made my way to the kitchen and looked at the calendar. Nothing significant happening today other than a couple council meetings. Today is also the day that Anakin and Ahsoka come home, or so I’m told. For some reason, Jade’s homecoming is being pushed back further and further. It's been 3 months since I’ve seen her face in person. I sighed as I made a bowl of cereal and ate a very early breakfast. As I was eating, my phone rang. 

“Incoming Facetime From J!” My phone read aloud. I quickly grabbed my phone and answered.

“Hey Jade. How are you doing?” I asked. Her face relaxed a little at the sound of my voice.

“Hey Obi. I’m not doing good if I’m being honest.” She said. Her face seemed different. She looked paler, as if it was even possible. 

“What’s wrong? Are you coming home?” I asked. So many more questions rang through my head. She panned the phone down to her arm and what was left of her leg. I audibly gasped.

“There was an explosion. The men are fine. Ahsoka and Anakin weren’t near. I’m almost to Corassaunt. I wanted to ask if you could meet me at the medical station.” She said.

“Of course let me finish breakfast and I’ll be there. Are Anakin and Ahsoka coming home?” 

“You really think we would let her leave without us?” Anakin said. 

“Master Kenobi, we won. Shortly after the explosion, they surrendered.” Ahsoka said. Jade handed the phone to them and I heard her begin to throw up. 

“Be honest, how long has she been doing that?” I asked. 

“Ever since we left. She’s been retaining food but still.” Ahsoka said. 

“Obi wan we are about 10 mins out, are you meeting us there?” Anakin asked as I was finishing my cereal. 

“Yeah. Let me put on my shoes and I’ll head out. I’ll see you there.” I said. With a nod, Anakin ended the call. I put my bowl in the sink and slipped on my shoes. I grabbed my keys and headed out to meet them at the medical facility. When I arrived, there was heavy traffic. I managed to find a way through and parked the car. I swiftly made my way into the hospital and saw Ahsoka by Jade’s room, her arms crossed and stance firm.

“Master Kenobi I can’t let you any further.” She said. A fearful look in her eyes and the feeling of grief gave away that Jade was dying.

“Ahsoka, let me through.” I warned, I didn’t want to hurt her but I needed to make sure Jade was okay. 

“I can’t do that Obi Wan. Anakin’s orders.” She stood firm in her place. I tried to make around her but she moved to block me. I tried this a couple of times. Since when did she learn to listen and from who? It certainly wasn’t from Anakin that’s for sure.

“Ahsoka.” I yelled, starting to get pissed off. I gave her a stern look and she pushed me back.

“Obi Wan, sit down with me. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” She grabbed my bicep and gave me a reassuring look. I sighed and sat on the floor. I put my face in my hands and started sobbing. Ahsoka rubbed my back and just stayed with me. Maker, I just hope they get her back. I can’t lose her, not now. As I heard the nurses and doctors yell in her room, I prayed that she would come through.

  
  


**Jade’s POV:**

As I laid in the hospital bed, I could feel the cold embrace of death around me. It's a cold force overpowering the feeling of healing. I could almost see the grim reaper so clearly. I could hear the yelling from the doctors and nurses along with Obi Wan’s cries. I looked around frantically trying to find him. Anakin put his hand on my chest and tried to get me to calm down.

“Jade, it’s okay. You need to hold on for a few more minutes. You can’t die. Not before Obi Wan gets to see you.” I heard Anakin say. I was feeling fine before the shuttle landed. I guess the throw up and loss of blood was enough to drain me of life. The thought of leaving Obi Wan without a chance of goodbye was not something I wanted to do. As they pumped my body with antibiotics and medications to help me cling to life and get my pulse to normal, I felt the presence of Qui Gon and Eric. As the presence got stronger, I fell unconscious but when I opened my eyes, I was in a room. The room was white and I saw Qui Gon and Eric. Seeing their faces made me realize I was dreaming. 

“Jade, you’ve grown into a fine Jedi Knight, Master, and Council Member.” Qui Gon said. His face full of pride and adoration. He bowed as a sign of respect and I bowed back. His eyes welled up with tears.

“Where am I?” I asked. Sitting up, I looked to see my leg was amputated. Great to see that wherever I am in this dream, my leg is gone. 

“You’re at the deciding point, my love. Here you decide to come with me and join the force, or you could go with Qui Gon back to the galaxy and live.” Eric said. He took a breath. He walked slowly toward me and knelt down. He grabbed my hand.

“Jade, come with me. We can be together like we planned. We can be one with the force together. We can be happy and in love without restriction.” He said, his eyes welled with tears. 

“Eric, we can’t do the things we planned. We can’t have kids or save the galaxy. I can’t leave Obi Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka. They’re my family.” I whispered. He looked at me with hurt and confusion.

“But Jade, we said forever.” He said, his voice breaking. I took a deep breath.

“That ended when you left me. That ended when you chose to go to the force over me. That ended when I had to tell your family, our friends, and your master that you had died. That ended when I couldn’t eat or sleep for months. That ended. Eric, I loved you. I loved you so much but I’m happy now. I’m healed.” I said, letting a few tears escape my eyes. 

“Eric, let her decide. This is her choice and we shouldn’t influence that.” Qui Gon said. Eric shook his head and shrugged him off. 

“Jade, please. I didn’t know you would hurt so much. I was in pain.” He said. I laughed.

“So am I Eric. I’m in pain. I lost my leg and there’s a huge gash in my arm and I hit my head hard. I am in so much pain and I have a long fight. However, that is a fight I am willing to fight if it means one more day with my family.” I said. Qui Gon gave me a look as the grim reaper appeared behind Eric. 

“Jade, it’s time to decide. Life or death?” Qui Gon said as he sat next to me. Eric got up and I looked at both of them, weighing my options. If I die, all my work would be forgotten and those who love me will be hurt. If I live, I lose Eric when I do decide death the next time. If I live, I could live out my dreams with Obi Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka. If I go, I didn’t have a plan for those who had to take care of things like burial and my will, or lack of one. Suddenly the answer was clear, I chose life.

“I choose life. I’m happy and I can’t leave my family, I’ve done so much work that needs completed.” I said. Qui Gon stood and reached his hand out toward me.

“Jade please.” Eric said. His eyes held a pleading look. I touched his face.

“Im sorry but I can’t die when there’s still so much for me to do and experience. I’m paving paths and making things better. I can’t leave the one I love like you did Eric. I can't do that to him.” I said. Qui Gon helped me up and together, we walked the path of life.

**Anakin’s POV:**

As they tried to get her back to life, I could hear Obi Wan outside yelling. He burst through the door and tried to walk over to Jade. I body blocked him before he could get a chance

“Ahsoka take him outside.” I said, holding him back. He pushed and pushed.

“Anakin move, let me see her.” He yelled. He pushed me aside.

“No Obi Wan. I can’t do that. She’ll be okay. I promise.” I said. I tried to grab him.

“Charge 400.” Yelled the nurse. As they electrocuted her chest, her pulse went back up. Obi Wan let out a deep breath and put his face in his hands. 

“Ahsoka, I need you to take Obi Wan home. He can’t be here with the state he's in. I’ll call you when she’s stable.” I said. Ahsoka nodded and grabbed Obi Wan’s hand. He yanked his hand away from her.

“No, don’t make me leave her.” Obi Wan cried. He grabbed her hand and knelt down to lay his forehead on it. He sobbed into her bed as if he was losing his everything. Well, I shouldn’t say that, she is his everything. She’s the only thing he has left from his childhood. With Qui Gon, Satine, and even Siri gone, his only childhood friend left was Jade. As her pulse steadied and her breathing went back to normal, I watched the doctors sew her arm and examine her leg. 

“Well, there will be minimal work done to her leg as far as cutting. We have the prosthetic ready to go. This will be painful for her as she is too weak for anesthesia right now. She may be asleep but this pain will wake her up. Once we have the prosthetic in, a droid will come and put skin like silicone over the metal caging so it looks like she has a normal leg.” The doctor said. I looked at my gloved, metal hand with anger.

“So uh, my hand?” I questioned. Obi Wan looked up at me with a regretful look on his face.

“Anakin!” He said. I laughed and he chuckled. I knew that would get him to laugh.

“General Skywalker, you chose the robot hand. I remember because I was there. General Kenobi, I know this is hard. But I need you to hold her hand.” The doctor said. Obi Wan nodded and took a deep breath. As the doctor began the procedure, Jade woke up and was obviously in pain. While her face contorted as she squeezed Obi Wan’s hand, I could tell she wanted to scream. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at me. 

“Almost done, Jade. I just have to connect a few more things.” The doctor said as he connected the wires. She squeezed Obi Wan’s hand hard as the procedure came to a close. The droid came and attached the silicone to her new prosthetic. She looked at her leg in admiration. They were able to fuse it to her skin so there’s only a very small scar. 

“You will need to take it easy for a while. We’re gonna keep you today to make sure we don't have an infection but you should be out tonight.” With that the doctor left. I laid on the couch and put my hand over my eyes.

“Skyguy!” Ahsoka said. I smiled.

“What? I’m tired.” I said and was lulled to sleep by the beeping machines.

**Obi Wan’s POV:**

I carefully got up and handed the keys to my car to Ahsoka. 

“Go to the apartment and rest up. You need it.” I said. She nodded and gave me a hug. I hugged back and she left. 

“How are you gonna leave?” Jade asked. I looked at her and she smiled. She scooted over and I got in the small hospital bed with her. I held her close and she laid her head on my chest.

“You really think I’m gonna leave you in this hospital with Anakin? No no. I’m staying. I can’t just leave you here.” I said. I planted a kiss on her head and I felt her smile.

“I missed you so much. I could hardly sleep.” She whispered. 

“Neither could I. I would lay awake and just hope you were okay.” I said with a sigh. Her body relaxed with mine and she sighed.

“I saw them. When I died. I saw Eric and Qui Gon.” Her eyes welled with tears.

“What did they say?” I asked. I moved her hair away from her face.

“Well, they had me choose. Life or death. Qui Gon was life and Eric was death. Qui Gon was reserved and quiet on the matter. But Eric begged me to die. Eric begged me to leave you and I told him no.” She began to cry. I held her tight as she whispered things I couldn’t understand into my chest. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I know it’s still hard-”

“I couldn’t leave you. The thought of leaving you hurts me. I know Anakin and Ahsoka would be fine but I can’t leave you.” She said. I rubbed her back and opened my mouth

“Jade I would’ve been fine if you-” she cut me off before I could finish my lie. I wouldn’t be okay without her. I loved her.

“Because I love you.” She said. Her eyes met mine.

“What?” I asked. Shocked at the words that had just come out of her mouth. 

“Obi Wan, I can’t die and leave you because I love you.” She said. I sighed with relief to know she felt the same. She could tell by my reaction that the feeling was mutual. 

“I love you too.” I said as I grabbed her chin softly. I leaned down to kiss her and as her lips met mine, Anakin snored. She kissed me with a smile.

“He really ruins the mood doesn’t he?” She asked, her cheeks red and eyes glowing. I laughed and nodded.

“He really does.” I said as we relaxed in each other’s arms. 

“Does this mean we’re together now?” I asked and she nodded. 

“Yeah, this means we’re together.” She kissed me again and yawned. She nuzzled her head into my chest and fell asleep. I stroked her back until, eventually, I had slipped into peaceful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author’s Note/ Content Warning:**

Hello lovelies!!!!! So this chapter gets… spicy. This chapter won’t hold any important information as it's a time skip about a month after the last chapter.You’ve been warned. You’re at the point of no return. Okay thanks for reading. Lovvvveeeee y’all. I’m serious. Just skip to the end of the chapter if you can’t handle spicy content.

**Obi Wan’s POV:**

She stood there in my shirt and shorts. My shirt barely covered her track shorts as she made breakfast. She looks so perfect, her scars on display beautifully. She was just getting used to her prosthetic. Usually she just wears leggings and a sports bra around the apartment but as she started to get used to her new leg, she started to wear more shorts. I don’t blame her, it’s summertime and it gets hot. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I planted a kiss on her shoulder and she giggled. What sucks about her being on injury leave is that I have to go to meetings without her. 

“Are you staying for breakfast?” She asked. Her tone soft as if she was trying to stay quiet. I then realized that Ahsoka was probably still asleep so she wanted her to stay that way. Ahsoka moved into my old room last week when Anakin moved in with Padmé. 

“No love, I’m afraid this meeting is early so they’re serving breakfast before the meeting. I wish I could though because it smells good.” I planted my chin on her head and held her. The silence was comfortable and welcoming. We didn’t need to speak to understand each other. She moved the pan and turned toward me. Her arms found their way around my neck as she leaned up to kiss me. Her soft lips on mine left me imagining symphonies. One hand in my hair and the other on my shoulder deepened our kiss to a new level. As if we weren’t close enough, she took her hand from my shoulder and pulled me closer by my utility belt. I picked her up and laid her on the table. Her giggle rang through the kitchen as I kissed all over her face and neck. Just as I was about to lift her shirt, we heard 2 people clear their throats. We looked over to see Anakin and Ahsoka staring at us with crossed arms. Welp, there goes my pre-meeting plans.

“Good morning you two.” Anakin said. I helped Jade up and gave her a kiss on the head. 

“How long were you guys standing there? Also how did you get in the apartment Anakin?” Jade asked. 

“Long enough and he climbed through my window.” Ahsoka answered. A smile played on her lips as if she understood. I sighed and helped her off the table. 

“We better get going babe. I’ll see you at the meeting. I love you.” I turned to Jade and kissed her forehead and she smiled. 

“Okay. Be safe you guys. Remember we have that lunch thing with Padmé later so don’t be late. I love you too honey.” Jade said. That last part softly. I hated leaving her here alone like this. However, the council wants her to rest as much as she can. With that, we left to go to this meeting that really could’ve been an email. Anakin got in the driver’s seat of the speeder and Ahsoka got in the back. I got in the passenger seat and Anakin took off. 

“So how long have you and Jade been a thing?” Anakin finally asked. 

“It will be a month tomorrow.” I answered. He nodded. 

“She seems to be getting better.” He said with hope. We all were keeping track of her progress to make sure she wasn’t discounting her problems.

“She’s getting better everyday. She just now started being comfortable with her leg. This is the first time I’ve seen her wear shorts in a while. It’s still a struggle but she’s getting better.” I answered. Ahsoka nodded in approval. 

“She’s been doing a lot of training with me as far as yoga and practice moves. She also takes showers by herself.” Ahsoka said. This I didn’t know about and was concerned. She wasn’t supposed to do that without someone with her. 

“Well at least she’s getting stronger. I miss having her on our team.” Anakin said promptly as we got to the temple. Whatever this meeting was about, it better be a good one. Anakin and Ahsoka were to be in attendance because they needed to give a report on missions. I hope this meeting isn’t long.

**Jade’s POV:**

As I finished cleaning after breakfast, I waited patiently for the meeting to start. I had changed into a more professional attire and had gotten out my notebook and pen for notes. Finally, the meeting started and I sat down.

“Sorry all for the rush of the meeting and how little notice but this is stuff we needed to get done. First off, Jade, how are you healing.” Master Windu said. 

“I’m healing great. I’m making progress everyday and getting closer for clearance.” I said with confidence. Recovery has been quicker than expected.

“When will we know for sure?” Master Fisto asked.

“Hopefully today after my appointment.” I said. Fuck, I forgot to tell Obi Wan about my appointment. I could see his facial expression change. 

“Great. Can you give a summary of the mission and the accident.” Windu spoke. His face very… stern.

“Of course. The mission was supposed to be a quite simple one. We were doing a rescue mission and investigation of a republic senator. Upon arrival and investigation we realized we were dealing with a much bigger problem. As a couple months went on, we ended up capturing the senator. On the day of the accident and victory, I was in my tent doing some meditation. I had sensed something and had no idea what to make of it. General Skywalker, Commander Tano, and our troops were not near per my orders. They were helping load up the ship. As my meditation came to a close, a bomb went off. The bomb caused injuries to my right arm and amputated my right leg. After the attack, the opposing side negotiated surrender with General Skywalker. The terms of surrender I have no knowledge on as when they happened, I was in a medical transport being taken care of. Despite my injuries and the death of a clone trooper, the mission ran smoothly. Commander Tano took leadership very well.” I said. I kept a professional tone recounting the events. Obi Wan looked as if he could cry listening to the story. 

“General Mattin, could you tell me of any information you gathered while on Lothal?” Master Koon asked. 

“Of course Master Koon. The information we gathered was that Lothal is heavy on drug cartel. However, they are not affiliated with the separatists so I do not see a threat as of right now. Commander Tano has agreed to give a report on the negotiations and data we collected.” I said. Ahsoka started talking about the negotiations of surrender. I took notes and when she looked to me for guidance, I would reassure her. After the meeting was wrapped up, I put away my stuff and waited for them to come home so we could go to Padme’s lunch. Obi Wan walked in and hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek. 

“Hi love. Where are the children?” I asked, referring to Anakin and Ahsoka as they are like our children. He continued to kiss my cheek. 

“They went to Padme’s to help cook and get ready. Which means we have a few hours before we have to go to her place.” He whispered. 

“Yeah. What do you want to do?’ I asked. We usually sat and drank tea or read a book when we had down time. His hands told me differently though. He played with my dress while he moved his kisses down my neck. I giggled at the feeling of his facial hair on my neck. 

“Babe, we can’t. What if they walk in?” I said. He bit on my neck. 

“I don’t care. I’m gonna go finish what I started this morning.” He answered. He turned me around. I laughed as he tried to unzip my dress. 

“Seriously, we should take this to the room. Just in case.” I said. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder. We got to our room and threw me gently on the bed and locked the door. 

“Do you want this?” He asked. His eyes focused on my face. I knew he wouldn't do anything if I didn’t want it and he knows that he has my trust for anything. Yet the fact that he still asked despite having my trust made me love him more. 

“Baby, you know you have my trust. You don’t need to ask for my consent. Of course I want this.” I whispered as he grabbed my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

“Your trust and your consent are 2 different things. I’m not gonna do something if you don’t want it.” He said. His eyes filled with care.

“Baby-” 

“Shhhhh we only have a few hours. I love you so much but I want to hear that voice do something new.” He said. His voice husky. I bit my lip as he unzipped my dress and slipped it down my body delicately. He bent down to kiss my chest and planted little nibbles on breasts. His hands reached behind my body and unbuckled my bra. He threw it across the room. I giggled and tried to undo his robes. 

“Be patient, you'll get your turn baby. I’m not done kissing your body yet.” He said, his voice playful yet stern.

“But babe.” I whined. He chuckled.

“Shh.” He said as his lips travelled down my stomach. He kissed my scars and bruises. He looked at my leg scar and traced it lightly with his finger. He kissed my neck.

“Marry me.” He whispered into my neck as his hands roamed my body. I bit my lip.

“Ask me when we’re not about to make love. But yes I’ll marry you.” I replied. He took off my boyshorts and admired my body. I got up and pushed him on the bed. My hands undressed him slowly as I kissed his neck, being careful not to leave marks so no one would know what our pre-lunch activities were. I finally stripped him down and left him bare. I kissed his chest a few times before he flipped us over. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He asked softly, still making sure I was okay. I nodded my head and he kissed me. We kissed until a phone rang, indicating that one, or both of us, was needed. He kissed my chin and sighed.

“We just can’t get a break can we?” I asked. He nodded in reply.

“I’ll get it baby. Go get ready okay? Also what am I wearing?” He asked. He got off of the bed and helped me up. 

“I’ll grab it for you.” I said as I put on his tunic and my boyshorts. He nodded and put on his underwear and a pair of sweats he always has on the dresser. He grabbed my phone.

“Padme texted, she’s pushing up the lunch. Good thing your ringer was on. We would’ve been late.” He said. He put my phone down and wrapped me in a hug. 

“You know, as much as I love it when we get alone time, I enjoy this more.” I said. He nodded and planted a kiss on my head. 

“Let’s get ready. I don’t want to be late.” He said. He let go of me and put my dress and bra on the bed. I walked to our closet and grabbed his outfit. His outfit was a tshirt, jeans, and a leather jacket paired with a pair of boots. My outfit was his old shirt with a skirt and a pair of heels. I got dressed and applied mascara. He walked into the bathroom and held me from behind. 

“Shall we head out my love?” He asked.

“Yes we shall darling.” I replied. With that we went to the speeder and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jade’s POV:**

Padme, Ahsoka, and I were at Padme’s apartment having a girl’s day. I took a drink of my sparkling juice. We have a lot of girl’s days when the guys are away. I was nice being able to talk about things that guys wouldn’t understand or want to hear about.

“I have a fun idea.” Ahsoka said. Padme and I looked at her.

“Yes.” Padme answered. Ahsoka smirked. Padme and I had both mentioned we were both 2 months and had gained weight.

“We should all take pregnancy tests.” Ahsoka said as she pulled out 3 pregnancy tests. I spit out my sparkling juice. I don’t think we’re pregnant. 

“Okay. Snips, if you’re pregnant, Obi Wan and I will tell Anakin.” I said. She rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“J you know I’m not pregnant. I just think this would be a fun thing for us to do as girls.” She replied. I nodded. 

“Okay let’s do it.” Padme said. We both grabbed a pregnancy test and went to different bathrooms. To be quite honest, I was nervous. Obi Wan and I have been... active recently with stress. I took the pregnancy test and walked out. We all sat in a circle and waited for the timer. 

“So Padme, how are things going in the senate?” I asked to try and blow the tension off. 

“I have some concerns about the Chancellor but overall well.” She answered. We waited in awkward silence until: 

_ Ding! _

We all looked at the tests. My eyes welled up with tears. Positive. Padme and I looked at each other.

“It’s positive.” I whispered. Padme nodded. I started crying. With Obi Wan and Anakin away we will have to wait until they get back, which won’t be for at least another month if they don’t come home early. I didn’t know how Obi Wan would react to having a baby this early in our relationship, especially since we agreed to wait till we were married to have a baby and we aren’t even formally engaged. My phone rang and I looked at Ahsoka. She picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

“Hey Master Kenobi.” She said. So many thoughts raced through my head. How did I not know? I was late and I was throwing up more often. Plus I had gained a little weight but so had Padme so I thought it was just a weird coincidence. Now that I think of it, pregnancy makes sense.

“Hey Snips. Can you tell Jade that I’ll be home tonight? Our mission just ended.” Obi Wan said. 

“Yeah will do. I’m glad you guys are coming home. We were worried.” Ahsoka said. 

“Okay I’m going to hang up okay? I’ll see you tonight?” Obi Wan said as he hung up. I could feel my anxiety rise. 

“I don’t know what to do.” I said, unable to stop the tears from falling. Ahsoka rubbed my back. 

“Here love, take a nap. It’s gonna be okay.” Padme said. I laid on the couch and fell asleep. 

**Obi Wan’s POV:**

Finally, this mission was over. These past few weeks without Jade were hell. I missed her so much. It had been a few hours since I tried to call Jade. As we approached Corassaunt, I looked at Anakin. 

“Are you excited to see Padme?” I asked. He smiled. 

“Yes, I’m so excited to see her.” He said. I patted his back. He was becoming a fine young man. I know Shmi would be proud.

“Is she meeting you at the landing area?” I asked. He nodded and a slight blush appeared on his face.

“I hope so. She always does.” He said. As the ship landed, the sky was turning all shades of pink and purple, indicating that night time was arriving.

“Is Jade meeting you at the landing area?” He asked. I shook my head.

“She doesn’t like the landing area. It’s too chaotic for her.” I said. He nodded. As the door opened, I grabbed Anakin’s shoulder. 

“I’ll see you soon friend.” I said. He nodded and walked off the platform and ran to Padme. I smiled as they embraced each other. I sent Anakin a text to remind him he has to talk with the council about our mission. I got in my speeder and drove to the apartment Jade, Ahsoka, and I shared. I parked my speeder and walked up to the apartment. As I walked into the apartment, I was met with the smell of chicken. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jade wearing an oversize hoodie and I hopped shorts. I kissed her head and she turned around.

“Hey, you’re home just in time for dinner. Go sit at the table and I’ll bring the food over.” She said. I sat at the table and she brought over chicken alfredo, my favorite. I made our plates and grabbed her hand. I could tell she was uneasy. 

“What’s wrong my love?” I asked. She looked at me in the eyes and held my hand.

“I’m with child.” She said. Her eyes brimmed with tears. I smiled as tears of joy welled in my eyes.

“Jade, that’s amazing. How did you find out?” I asked, happy to hear the news.

“I was at Padme’s with Ahsoka and we all took pregnancy tests for fun. Mine and Padme’s came back positive.” She said. I lifted her hoodie just a little and kissed her stomach. 

“We’re gonna be parents. That’s my baby in there.” I said. She giggled. 

“I thought you would be upset because we wanted to wait until we were married to have a baby.” She whispered. I chuckled softly and shook my head.

“Well, that would’ve been preferable. However, I’m happy we’re bringing a child into this universe to carry on the legacy of the Jedi and the legacy of your kingdom.” I said. I stood and took her face into my hands. I kissed her softly and she returned the kiss. I guess now was a better time than any to formally ask the question. I reached into my utility belt and pulled out a ring. The ring was simple. It has a thin rose gold band with a medium and 4 small diamonds. I kept it on me as a reminder to fight for her. I got down on one knee. 

“Jade, how do I begin other than saying, I love you. From when we were kids, I knew that some way or another I’d be with you for the rest of my life. For a while now, I’ve known that I want you to be my life long partner, friend, and the mother of our children. I’ve practiced this about 1,000 times in the mirror but looking at you right now, I am at a loss for words. You have made me smile and laugh. You’ve comforted me when I was upset and above all, you loved me through every moment of my life. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. So, Jade Elizabeth Mattin, will you marry me?” I asked, tears escaping my eyes. She nodded.

“Yes. Yes I will marry you Obi Wan Kenobi.” She said. I slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. I kissed her forehead and put my hand on her stomach. I set her into a chair and we ate our dinner in peaceful silence. 


End file.
